What's Better in the Northwest A Redwood or A Pine Tree?
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: (A/N: This story will contain major Dipper bashing and cheating) Dipper decided to accept Ford's Appertancship so he can stay in gravity falls and be with Pacifica Northwest, but when Dipper can't satisfy all of her need will she just accept the Pine needle or will she plant a Giant Redwood instead. Pure SMUT! (Collaboration with TheCassanovaOfSmut[His Idea Not Mine])
1. Chapter 1

A summer ago.

Dipper and Mabel both about to turned fifteen and were getting ready to leave for the summer so this was Pacifica last chance to make her move till she had to wait for him to come back, so there she was standing in an innocent purple dress with a floral designed, her breast still developing, being a wallflower when she noticed Dipper talking to Wendy, she needed to make a move and she needed to do it now. She takes a deep breath and walks over to the two teens.

"Oh hey, Pacifica." Dipper said

"H-Hey Dip." She said

"Um I need to refresh my drink I'll take you later Dip." wendy said as she left the two alone in uncomfortable silence till Dipper broke the ice.

"So how have you been?" he asked sweetly

"Good my parents are still assholes and are trying to get our fortune back but it's not going well." She said

"Yeah I bet you could do better at getting your fortune back, Pacifica that's it!" Dipper said

"What is?" Pacifica asked

"You can take over your family business, if we can somehow get your parents out of the way then you can take over." Dipper said

"Dipper it's pointless my parents are super careful as much as they are selfish." She said.

"Don't worry we'll think of something I'm sure that with your connections and my smarts we can get your back your fortune just for you." Dipper said

"If you think so." She said

"I know so, your smart, cunning and beautiful." Dipper said

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked Dipper then caught his mouth and blushed the two then remained silent.

"Hey, you want to get out of here?" Dipper asked.

"Sure." Pacifica said the two then left the shack and went for a walk as they did the two began talking and enjoying each other's company, Dipper then took each other's hands and go around town as they did they stopped at a cliff and watched the sunset.

"You know it was fun being with you." Dipper said

"Yeah, I am pretty great." Pacifica said which made Dipper laugh.

"Yeah you are pretty great." Dipper said

"You are too." Pacifica added the two then looked at each other they drew closer their eyes closed and they kiss as the sun sets Dipper then pulled her closer and their tongues met, Pacifica wrapper her arms around his neck and Dipper's hands around her waist they broke apart and touched foreheads but unknown to them Mabel and her camera were watching them.

"(Giggle) oh, Dipper make sure I don't see you sneaking off." She said as she left the two alone.

The Next Morning

Mabel was saying goodbye to everyone while Dipper was with Pacifica

"Sucks that you're leaving so soon I was kinda hoping for a date." She said

"Yeah but what can do I don't exactly live here." Dipper said

"Maybe you can?" The two then turned to see Ford. "You know my offer still stands, why don't you move here and be my apprentice." Ford said

"What! Are you serious!" Dipper said excitedly.

"Yep, and you to spend some more time with your lady friend." Stan added.

"That's awesome… but what about Mabel I just can't leave her alone." Dipper said.

"I'll be fine Dipper, what kind of awesome sister wouldn't let her dorky brother spend time with his girlfriend and plus I'm sure mom and dad would want you to take this opportunity. The two hugged and Mabel boards the bus.

"I'll send you your things as soon as I get home." Mabel said as she waved goodbye to the group.

Dipper days in Gravity Falls didn't go unused, he found new spices and he managed to help Pacifica to get rid of her parents, in fact, they are currently in court The Northwest on one side Dipper and Pacifica on the other.

"Well, enlightened by this evidence we the jury find Mr. and Mrs. Northwest guilty of mental abuse, and illegal business practice."

"Well then Preston and Priscilla I hereby sentence you to banishment and all connections to your fortune to be cut and leave the sole heir to Pacifica Northwest have full control of all Northwest assets and business practices.

"NO!" Preston yelled.

"Security get them out of my sight." The judge said as the guards dragged them away as they were dragged out Pacifica and Dipper hugged in victory as they walked out reporters began asking questions

"Mrs. Northwest, what are you going now that your parents are no longer in charge of your company's?"

"Well first I'm going to clean up our company but ridding our connections with the illegal business and then I'll restore the good Northwest name." She said

"So what else are you going to do?" Another reporter asked

"Well, it's been a long day I just want to go home and relax." She said but in reality, she and Dipper were having a party drinking booze with loud music.

"I can't believe we did it!" Pacifica yelled

"Yeah, one less thorn in our side." Dipper said

"Damn right." Pacifica said she then puts down her drink and changes the music to something slow and a mood changer, she then dims the lights Dipper looks at her she had a seductive look on her.

"Pacifica is everything okay?" Dipper asked

"Oh, everything is fine." She said as she pushes him on the couch and climbs on top of him. "I just want to thank you for helping me." She said she brought her lips closer to his it started out slow and loving but soon turned hearted as Dipper tongue licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance. She then opened her mouth Dipper wraps his hands around her neck to deepen the kiss, his hands wander towards her chest.

"Oh god Dipper." She moaned as he continued kissing and fondling her breast.

"Dipper I need you now!" She said. Dipper then removed her shirt and her bra to see her e-cup breast.

"Pacifica they look beautiful." He said

"Well tell me how they taste?" She said as she grabbed his head and shoved them in her breast Dipper manage to grabbed a nipple and lick them.

"Oh god, they taste so good." Dipper said "But I want to really taste you." Dipper said as he started kissing down her gut to her skirt he lifted it and started licking her shaven womanhood he legs wrapped her legs around his head to make sure he doesn't escape.

"Oh god Dipper that's feels so good~!" She yelled

"Pacifica I want you so much!" Dipper moaned as he began to unbuckle his pants.

"Oh boy, I can't wait." Pacifica thought Dipper then pulled down his boxers to reveal his dick but Pacifica wasn't at all pleased.

"Dipper I thought you were getting "excited" for this." She said

"I am I harder than Chinese math." He said

"Oh well, size doesn't matter anyway." She said as she took it in her hand and gave it two tugs before he climaxed with only one drop coming out.

"Sorry, that's the first time someone touched me their." Dipper said.

"Yeah I bet." She thought "it's okay it's my first time too." Pacifica said.

"Just give a sec and I'll be ready to go." He said but it took him twenty minutes to get hard again. "Okay not for some real fun." He said

"About time." She thought as she opened her legs for him. Dipper then adjusted himself in between her thighs and pushed his dick in her, expected more pain but instead she just felt like she was masturbating

"What the hell pines!" She mentally yelled, as Dipper began moving as he did his dick kept popping out making her very bored and dried up.

"Oh god, i'm so close." Dipper moaned

"Really it hasn't even been thirty minutes, but I don't want to hurt hs feelings." She thought "Y-Yeah me too." She said faking a moan

"Oh god here it comes!" Dipper yelled as Pacifica felt two drops inside her, Pacifica looked up at him and saw that we were sweating.

"Man that was awesome." He said

"Yeeeah it was something." She said

"Well I'm going to bed, you coming?" He asked

"In a minute I need to clean up a bit." She said

"Alright, see you in the morning." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Oh my god that was the worst sex of my life and it was my first time doing it and had to ruin it with his Pine needle dick and his dried up acorns." She thought.

"But I still love him even though he is unsatisfying." She groaned she then pulled out one of Mabel's vibrator from under the couch and turned it on.

From that day forward Pacifica and Dipper's sex lives haven't improve, Pacifica tied to spice it with kinky stuff and viagra pills but it didn't help at all till she decided to avoid sex with altogether, of course, Dipper didn't notice which made her even more dried up every now and then Dipper would try to have sex but Pacifica would dodge it by saying she has a headache or she needs to get up early. Of Course, Dipper being Dipper just ignored it. But Pacifica just couldn't take it she need a little side project so she decided to build a club for the town it took a couple of months to finish, but when she told Dipper he promised to make it to the opening.

* * *

A/N: This story was composed by TheCassanovaOfSmut and Written by Me (The Perverted Gentlemen)


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: As the months went by Pacifica and Dipper's relationship has been somewhat enjoyable but due to Dipper's performance issues she tries to avoid being intimate with Dipper, thanks to his apprenticeship Pacifica has been seeing less and less of Dipper to the point she just wants him small dick and all, but that would be to unsatisfying so she just drowns herself into her work but her most recent project was finally completed. A new club and tonight is her big opening and she invited Dipper but he got caught up in apprenticeship to come which made Pacifica both mad and sad so she decided to drink her cares away till she meets a man named Mason Redwood.

Pacifica and Mason were both talking about certain events that has been happening till Mason said

"So why are you here alone?"

"Tonight is the clubs big opening and my boyfriend and I was supposed to celebrate but of course he's too busy." She said

"Why is that?" Mason asked

"It's that stupid apprenticeship he got, he been canceling or missing our dates like last week…

Flashback

Pacifica was getting ready for her make-up date with Dipper, she was wearing a white shirt and skinny jeans with flat shoes, she puts on a little lip gloss as she heard the doorbell ringed she hurried down the stairs to find him waiting in the foyer.

"Hey ready to go?" He asked

"You bet and I am really sorry I missed the last date night again." He said

"It's fine Dipper as long as you make it up to me." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry I will by taking you to the movies." he said

"So he took you to the movies what's so bad about that?" Mason asked

"Trust me it was bad." she said

Dipper and Pacifica then went up to the movie theater and went to see the Ghost Harassers 2: The Harassing, Dipper enjoyed the movie but Pacifica couldn't be any less bored it was always something paranormal with him, on their last make up date they went out of town for a festival but it everything that involved the paranormal. After the movie was over Pacifica and Dipper went to the mystery shack to grab some lunch but Pacifica had other things in mind. She took him upstairs and tossed him onto the bed, she then climbs on top of him and kisses him as she did Dipper's hand made their way to her back and pulled her closer their tongues soon met and started their sensual dancing. Dipper's hand moved up her shirt and reached for her bra straps but she stop and gets up from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing It's just I don't feel like it today." She lied

"Oh okay, I was hoping we could you know." He said

"I know, but with my new club opening next week sex has been the last thing on my mind right now." She said

"Alright, I get it you need to focus." He said

"Thanks for understanding Dipper." She said they were about to kiss again when Ford came in.

"Dipper there you are, come on I need your help with Unicorn-Gnome war." He said

"Sorry Pacifica but Ford needs me." He said as he left her.

"That's cool I was going home anyway." She said to no one as she left

Flashback End

"Wow he skipped out in you for some unicorns?" Mason asked

"Yep and he was supposed to be my date tonight but of course he got caught up in his own stuff again." She said

"Well if you ask me, he doesn't deserve you." mason said

"Don't get me wrong I love Dipper i mean he's not perfect and there are some things he can improve on." She said

"Like what?" He asked Pacifica then looked around and got closer to.

"Don't tell anyone but he has a pine needle for a dick." She said which made her snicker

"Wow, that must suck for you." He said.

"It does, he couldn't even break my hymen so i'm technically still a virgin." She said

"Well have you talked to him about it?" he masked

"No I just avoid that subject and sex with him all the time now a days my fingers or toys won't do it for me anymore." She said

"Well have you tried doing it with someone else?" He asked

"No I would never cheat on Dipper." She said

"Don't think of it as cheating, think of it as relieving frustration." Mason said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Pacifica then thought about all of her sexual frustrations would be taken but what if Dipper found out, but he would be too dense to even check-up on her so what does she have to lose.

"You know your right, I need to get rid of my frustrations." She said

"That's great and you know my place is nearby." He said."

"Jo you close up." She said as she wrapped her arm around Mason's arm and walked out of the building after a short drive in Pacifica's car they pulled up to a high-class apartment complex.

"Wow you live here?" She asked

"Yeah i made some smart investment in the Northwest Stocks." he said

"Well I must say that was a smart choice." She said as they entered a loft, Mason pulled out a key and opened the door to his apartment inside was amazing there was a leather couch in front of a 75" flat screen in the corner was self-service bar with various drinks and wines.

"Wow this place is amazing." She said.

"Yeah it's okay, would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Well, I guess one more glass wouldn't hurt." She said Mason then poured her a glass of wine and for him some scotch.

"This is some good wine." she said

"Thanks I make it and sell it myself." he said

"Really." She said

"Yep, and making wine isn't the only thing i'm good at." He said as he placed a hand on her bare thigh and started rubbing it he then started to kiss her neck making her moan at his touch.

"Ahh~." She moaned as Mason's lips explored her neck.

"You taste so good, Pacifica It's a shame Dipper never notices." He said as he moved away from her neck, the two then looked at each other Mason placed a hand on her cheek and dragged his thumbs across the bottom of her lip.

"Your so beautiful." He said., "you're just wasting your time with that Dipper guy."

"Don't talk about him, just make me feel good." She said Mason then gets down on his knees and lifts her dress he then started to pepper kiss her thighs, making her moan as he continued down her thighs he reached Pacifica's thong and saw a dark wet spot.

"Oh well seems like someone excited." He said as he used his finger to touch it, which caused her to gasp. "Looks like someone sensitive." He said

"Well… what do you expect." She said Mason's hands then went up her legs and to the string of thong he then pulled them down.

"My My someone made a mess." Mason said as he got closer to her pussy. "Looks like I'll have to clean it up." He said as he started licking it.

"Oh god!" She moaned her fingers then started to rub his head. "I need this I really need this." She said as she wrapped her legs around his neck and moved him closer.

"I'm cumming!" She yelled as she felt her sexual frustration leave her. "My god that was amazing." She said

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Mason said as he moved up and unzipped his pants. "But were not finished yet." Mason said as he grabbed his 7 inch dick and places it on Pacifica's face.

"My god." She said

"Go ahead touch it." He said Pacifica then grabs it with both hands

"Oh God, it incredible." She thought as she started rubbing it with both hands. "It's so big!" She said

"Thanks." He said as Pacifica started licking it from the tip and down to her balls she then juggled them in her mouth.

"Oh god are you sure you never had sex?" He asked she sucked on his balls. "My balls aren't the only thing that needs sucking." He said Pacifica then giggled and took his dick in her mouth but she could only get an inch in. "C'mon you can take more than that." Mason then pushed himself up and shoved more of his dick down her throat.

"God it's so big I could choke on it." She thought when she pulled out his dick pop out and it looked bigger.

"Oh right, i'm only 7 inches when I'm soft I'm really 12 inches." He said

"My God!" She said

"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" He asked.

"Yes please." She said Mason then picked her up bridal-style and took her through double doors to a large bed, he gently sets her down and pulled the straps off her shoulder revealing her breast in a thin bra.

"My god they look like they are about to explode out." He said

"Then do you mind letting them breath?" She asked.

"With pleasure." He said as he unclips her bra and her breast bounced out of her breast.

"Ahh much better." Pacifica said she then pulls the rest of the dress off and lays back on the bed. Mason then removes his clothes and hat and stares in her eyes.

"Pacifica you look beautiful." He said as he started to kiss her neck

"Stop teasing me! I need it now!" She said. As she laid on her back and held her legs wide open.

"Alright, but remember you asked for this." Mason said he then aligned his penis with her quivering pussy and pushes in he stops for a minute as he felt her hymen.

"You ready to be a woman?" he asked she nods and Mason pushes through her hymen she takes a sharp breath as she felt it break.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She said Mason then kissed her neck trying to help her ease the pain. After a minute Mason started to move he pulled it out and in at a slow pace making her moan.

"You okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah you can go a little faster." She said Mason then speeds up getting half his dick inside her and it was hitting all the right spots.

"Oh God, that feels so amazing!" She moaned. Mason then picked her up and sat down on his lap getting more of his manhood inside her making yelp with excitement, Pacifica's hips then moved on their own engulfing his dick.

"That's right ride this dick you crave so much, you cheating whore."

"Yes, I god call me a whore I'm your whore!" She yelled. "Why didn't I do this sooner?!" She moaned Mason's name as he grabbed her breast and started sucking on it making her moan louder.

"Yes! Suck it hard Mason!" She moaned, the two then fell off the bed Pacifica still continued she used Mason's knees as leverage she then forced herself down getting him deeper.

"Pacifica I'm gonna cum!" He said.

"I want it inside me do it inside me!" She said, Mason then lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around Pacifica's waist he then moved his hips faster making sure she reach her climax.

"Oh god here it comes!" Mason said as he shot gallon after gallon of his cum inside her expanding her stomach and some of it coming out of her mouth. After he was done Mason pulled out and all his semen pooled out of her stomach spilling onto the floor, the look on her face was pure ecstasy, her eyes rolled in the back of her head the tongue was out and she had the most satisfied smile.

"So how was your first time?" He asked but he left her a blubbering mess. "I'll take that as a yes." he said as she picked her ass up and shoved his dick in her pussy pounding her harder and harder.

"What's the matter whore is it too much?" He asked

"No please fuck this whore harder!" She yelled Mason then gave her a slap on her ass making her yelp in pleasure.

"Yes yes fuck this cheating dog!" Pacifica moaned as Mason reached over and groped her breast.

"Oh god i'm cumming again." Pacifica said Mason then pulled out gaining a dissatisfied look from Pacifica, Mason then smiled and lifted her legs over her head he then slams his dick down into her she twitched as his entire member was in her warm mushy entrance.

"It's all the way in." She moaned Mason then pulled out and then dropped back in."

"Oh goddamn, Pacifica you got tighter." He said tried to pushing himself deeper "you're making it hard to move in." he said as he continued pumping in her pussy.

"Mason~ it's so good it like you were made for me." She said

"I'm glad you see that because…" He then pulled out and pushed the tip into her asshole "...This ass is mine." He said

"Say it!" Mason yelled

"What?" She asked

"Say you're my fuck bitch."He as he pushed it in taking her anal virginity he then began pumping fast and quick making her mind a complete blank.

"I can't hear you?" He said

"I'm yours I'm your fuck bitch!" She yelled as she mindlessly wrapped her legs around him all she could think of was his dick that was gaping her ass wide open.

"Here comes my next load you dirty whore!" He said.

"yes fill up this dirty whore with your cum!" She said as he lets out another load in her filling her up when pulled out it stained the sheets with a pool of his cum between her legs

"That was amazing." She said regaining her mind.

"I'm glad you had fun." He said just then Pacifica heard her phone buzz from the living room she tried to get up but felt her legs wobble, she then fell.

"Yeah I try not walking for awhile." He said as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. "I'm sure he'll understand." He said. "Let's just go to bed." The two then kissed and Mason clapped the lights off and for the first time in forever Pacifica feel asleep satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

As the morning sun shone through the penthouse window, Pacifica awoke and started to take in her surroundings and realized that she in her bed in face she wasn't even at her place. She looked over and saw her mysterious escort, Mason Redwood, sleeping soundly. That's when the events of last night started to come back.

'Oh god, I cheated on Dipper.' She thought as she lays back down 'and what's worse, I enjoyed it and don't regret it.' She thought she then looked under the cover and saw Mason's morning wood. Pacifica bit her lips as she crawled under the blanket and grabbed his cock, standing tall as a flagpole.

'I know it's wrong, but his cock is begging me to suck it.' She thought. Pacifica then stuck her tongue out and dragged it up the shaft to the tip and started to swirl her tongue around the head.

'Oh god, this dick is so amazing, far better than Dipper's. In fact, it's on a whole different level from him.' She thought as she took all 12 inches in her mouth. She started to bob her head up and down, savoring the taste. That's when the blankets got removed and she looks up to see Mason.

"Well now, that's what I call a good morning." He said. Pacifica then lets him go and starts pumping his cock.

"Consider it a thank you from last night. Finally, I can be satisfied for once in my life." She said as she crawled up to him and kissed him. "And this is just because I need it." She said as she took his cock and aligned it with her tight snatch. She sat up and took the entire cock in her. Her moans filled his ears and she started moving her hips. Mason sits up and started to suck on her right breast while his hands gripped her ass, helping her move. Pacifica then wrapped her arms and legs around her lover's (or should she say "fuck-buddy's"?) back. She was in a heaven of absolute pleasure, and she would rather be nowhere else.

Just then, her phone started to ring. Mason then grabbed her phone from the bedside table and looked at it before he handed it to her.

"It's your pine needle-dicked boyfriend. Why don't you talk to him?" He asked with grin. Pacifica tried to refuse but Mason answered the call and held it to her ear.

"H-Hey, Dipper." She said with a small stutter.

"Hey Pacifica. Look, I know that you're mad at me for leaving you hanging at your grand opening, but..." Dipper was then interrupted by Pacifica moaning, caused by Mason, who tossed her on her back and started moving faster. "Pacifica? Is everything okay?" He asked with a small bit of worry for his girlfriend.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm, uh…" She tailed off, trying to think of a good excuse.

"Masturbating." Mason whispered.

"Masturbating." Pacifica repeated, though she wanted to facepalm at the answer she gave.

"Really!? A-Are you thinking about me?" He asked.

"Oh god, yes I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow!" She moaned not hearing Dipper.

"Wow, that's hot! Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as Mason slammed into her pussy once more.

"Okay, talk to me. What would you want me to do to you." He asked.

"I want you to ravage me! I want you to make sure that I can't walk anymore! I want you to slam your cock into my soaking wet pussy!" She moaned as she dropped her phone to the side. Mason then puts it on speaker, so that she can hear him.

"Oh god Pacifica, I'm so hard right now." Dipper said on the other end of the line.

"Yes I want you to fuck me like the slut I am!" She exclaimed to Mason, fully ignoring Dipper.

"Well if that's what you want, I'll make sure that your ass and pussy will be wrecked." He said while jacking off on his end.

"Keep going! Don't stop!" Pacifica said as Mason gave her ass a hard slap then a hard squeeze.

"Pacifica, I'm cumming!" Dipper yelled as Mason stifled a laugh

'Man, he is SO pathetic." Mason thought as Pacifica began to feel Mason twitch inside her.

"Yes! Cum inside me! Fill me up with your thick, white cum!" Pacifica cried, her own orgasm coming soon.

"PACIFICA!" Dipper yelled as he came. If Pacifica was there, she'd see it was only a few drops of cum.

"OH GOD, MASON!" She cried as she squirted all over Mason's cock and pelvis as Mason unloaded inside her, filling her with his seed.

"Wow, you must have had a good time. You hardly ever use my real name." Dipper said.

"More. Please, give me more. Fill me up more." Pacifica said in a daze.

"Okay, well maybe we can meet up later and I'll give you more." Dipper suggested.

"Would… love… more." She said, still dizzy from the cunt-shattering orgasm she just endured.

"Great! I'll see if I can find some free time. I love you, Paz." He said as he hangs up.

"Love you too," She said in a near whisper. Mason then hangs up for her.

"Hmm, that was fun, now wasn't it?" He asked as he picked her up and laid her on top of him. "But you know I'm not done yet, not even close, you cheating slut." He said as Pacifica sat up and started moving her hips again.

"What do you mean? You filled me up." She said.

"What? You think one orgasm is enough to satisfy me?" He asked, a smirk forming across his face. He then grabbed her ass and started moving her like a living fleshlight.

"Oh god, Mason, I love this cock so much, please give me more I want more!" She cried as she was pumped on and off his cock.

"Then why did you say 'Love you too' to that wimp, limp dick Dipper?" Mason asked.

"He may not satisfy me… oh god yes… but I love him… Oh god go faster. " she said

"Then why did you say my name when you had your orgasm just a second ago?" He asked as he had her back on the headboard while he continued fucking her.

"Tell me bitch!" He said a slammed his cock in her hard.

"Mason is his name too." She said as she started scratching his back from pleasure.

"Oh really, he said you hardly ever call him that, so that means I must have ." He said as he pulled out and dropped her.

"What are you gonna do to me?" She asked in both fear and wanting.

"You said it yourself last night. You're my fuck-bitch," He said, "And I'm going to make sure to make this ass is mine and will be mine." He said as she lifted her legs and started licking her asshole, getting it nice and wet. "Both figuratively…" He then pushed in his cock in her ass, making her yelp as he started ruthlessly fucking her. "... and very literally." He whispered in her ear. Pacifica felt all of her sense leave her body. The only thing that she could feel was pure pleasure and lust as he began fucking her tight, puckered asshole.

"Yes! Oh god, yes! Fuck this bitch harder! Make me forget about my pine needle dick loser of a boyfriend. I only want your cock filling me up! Please don't stop! I want you to ruin me for Dipper! I only want your monster cock inside me stirring up my insides, I want you to do the one thing Dipper can't do, destroy me for any other man like him! Make me only yours!" She yelled as he gave her a slap on her ass.

"Don't tell me what to do, Bitch!" He said as he started to move faster, completely ruining her ass.

"Yes, YES! More, more, give me more! I don't want Dipper's baby dick, I want a man's dick!" She yelled. He then gave one final pump and came, filling her ass to the brim till he pulled out, revealing a gaping ass hole that leaked out his pearly white cum. Mason then got out of bed and pulled on his boxers.

"I suggest you get dressed, you got a date with your boyfriend." He said as he left the mess that was Pacifica quivering on the bed.

Later, Pacifica got dressed in her usual business attire and met up with Dipper at a local coffee shop. Dipper ordered for the two and went to sit down. As Pacifica did, she felt a sharp pain go up from her ass.

"You okay?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I just keep thinking about this pain in my ass." She said.

"Oh, I hope it goes away soon." He said with a hint of sympathy. Pacifica then looked out the window and saw Mason walking by.

'I hope it doesn't.' She thought as the waiter came over with their orders. Mason looked over to see Pacifica with Dipper and smiled.

'Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to have a lot of fun in this world.' He thought.

"Flip-a-dip-dip" He whispered as he tossed his fedora on his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Pacifica was riding in a new limousine that she had recently bought while talking to Dipper over her cellphone.

"Yes, Dipper, I'll pick you up later tonight; right now I have other pressing matters to attend to." She said as she hangs up she opens the door to reveal Mason there.

"Sorry for the wait, you know how Dipper is." She said as he got in.

"I don't mind, he is your boyfriend after all." Mason said as he scooted closer to Pacifica. "But don't forget that this body's mine." He said as he started to kiss her neck and massage her breast.

"Wait, not yet, at least let me lock the window so the driver doesn't bother us." She said as she reaches over and locks the windows, but as she did, she felt Mason lift up her skirt and pulled down her black laced panties.

"You know I can't wait." He said as he got on the floor on all fours and buried his face in her womanhood. He then pulled her back so that he was on his back and she was on top of him as he continued licking her wet pussy.

"Hang on, at least let me get this monster out." She said as she turned around and unzipped his pants and pulled out his monsterious cock and starts sucking on it, fully taking it down her throat while massaging his balls with one hand and stroking him with the other.

"Damn, Pacifica you got so much better." Mason said as he stuck a finger in her, making her moan. Just then the limo hits a speed bump forcing Mason to jerk his cock deeper.

"Damn, that came out of nowhere." He said, as Pacifica pulled out to take a breather.

"Well glad you enjoyed that." She said as she sat up and buried Mason in her folds. "Now it's my turn to enjoy." She said as she rubbed her pussy on his tongue while massaging her breast. Mason then stuck his tongue in her pussy.

"Oh God Mason, why didn't you tell me you had a long tongue!" She moaned as he proceeded to fuck her with his tongue, savoring her juices till she got off.

"Now time for the main event." She said as Mason sat up and Pacifica then sat on his lap. She sandwiched his dick between her ass cheeks and starts rubbing it. As she did Mason gave her ass a hard slap, making her go faster till she stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Pacifica looked back at him and gave him a small smile before spreading her ass cheeks apart and sits down on his cock letting him take her in the ass. She then began to move slowly at first to get a good feel of his long cock in her ass, till she started speeding up, taking the full shaft in her tight, pink butt.

"Ooooh god, I think I'm in love with this feeling," She moaned. Mason then pulled her back and groped her boobs.

"Then you'll get a kick out of this." He said as he gabbed her legs and lifted her up and down hard, making her feel his cock shove in and out of her hard and fast, making her moan so loud that it filled the entire back of the limo. He then had her on all fours and pounnded her ass harder and harder.

"I'm cumming, Mason!" She yelled as her face was pushed to the floor, giving him more leverage.

"Come for me, bitch! I want your juices staining the car!" He said as he picked her up by her breast and pushed her towards the front window, letting the driver see her satisfied face as she came all over Mason's lap, but Mason didn't stop there. He soon pulls out and shoves his cock into Pacifica's well-lubed pussy, making her scream in total pleasure, her tongue hanging out like a panting dog. Pacifica was now on his lap moving herself as Mason relaxed.

"How many time have you climaxed?" He asked.

"Three times." She said.

"And I have yet to cum. You better do better. I'm not your pathetic boyfriend, I'm the man with the cock you crave. I'm the one who owns your ass, pussy, and mouth; and what are you?" He asked.

"I'm… your…" She said slowly as she continued to ride his cock.

"You're my what?!" He yelled, grabbing her arms and impaling her on his twelve-inch cock, making her moan and causing her eyes to roll back into her skull.

"I'm your fuck-bitch! I'm your living fleshlight! I live to pleasure your god-like dick using all of my whorish holes!" She screamed, losing her mind to the pleasure she was feeling right then. Mason then smirked and grabbed her ass.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He said as he slammed his cock into her a few more times before burying it into her tight pussy he then pulled out denying her the feel of him shooting his cum directly in her womb.

"Why did you stop?" She whined.

"I got a fun idea." He said as he grabbed an ice try and shot his load in all the trays. "Trust me, you're going to enjoy this." He said as he puts the tray in the mini fridge. "And while we wait, why don't you suck me off again." He said as she started sucking on his cock again. After about thirty minutes, Mason grabbed the tray from the fridge, showing that his seed had frozen solid into little cubes.

"Turn around." He ordered and Pacifica did as he asked, showing her wet pussy and tight, twitching ass to him. Mason then shoved one of the cum cubes into her ass, the cold sensation filled her body as he continued to add more and more until half ot the tray was empty.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Amazing… I want more!" She begged as she opens her pussy. Mason then inserts the rest of the cubes in her, letting them melt inside her, causing a huge, pleasurable chill to run through her body. As soon as they started dripping out, Mason shoved his cock in her wet and cum filled pussy.

"Yes! Oh god yes! Fill this cheating bitch up!" She yelled as Mason starting moving faster and faster. "Yes! YES!" She moaned as he rammed her pussy, Mason then changed to her ass.

"Good thing that cum made it easier to fuck this hole." He said as he grabbed her arms and pulled her farther down his cock.

"Oh god, I love this so much!" She yelled, Mason then grabbed one of her wine bottles from the wet bar and shoves the tip in her pussy as far as it goes and starts using it as a makeshift dildo using it to fuck her pussy while he took her ass.

"Damn, this feels amazing!" Mason yelled as he gave her a hard slap on the ass.

"Here it comes!" He yelled as he shot more of his cum into her, making her arch her back in pure pleasure. With a satisfied smiled, Mason then pulled out and she fell to the floor, Mason then covered her body in cum as she twitched in pleasure she then got up and fell on her sides on the seats, letting Mason's cum and Pacifica's juices flow out of her like a mini waterfall onto the leather seat.

"Oh Pacifica, now look at what you did. You made a mess." He said in a mock chastising voice before giving her tits a few small twist.

"Don't worry, I'll get it cleaned up." She said

"Actually, I have a better idea." He said with a smile.

-Later That Night-

Pacifica's limo pulled up to the Mystery Shack where Dipper was waiting.

"Hey Pacifica, I was wondering if you would show up." He said.

"Well lets just say I was able to find some free time after a full, hard, long and messy day." She said

"Okay?" Dipper said in confusion as he opened the car door and sat down in the seat.

"Eww! What the hell did I just sit in?" He asked, looking down to see he had sat in a small puddle of white liquid.

"Oh, it's just some leather cleaner; don't worry about it." She said as they went to their destination. Once they arrived, Dipper got out and went to the bathroom to try and clean his pants, but as he did, Pacifica couldn't hold back and started licking up the mess.

'Oh Mason, I just want you inside me forever!' She thought as she hungrily licked it up before joining Dipper for their date.


End file.
